


dies in her ears

by ayebydan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Everything dies in Leia's ears when she hears that the ship has landed.





	dies in her ears

Everything dies in Leia's ears when she hears that the ship has landed. She knows Han is critical. She knows who is responsible for him being critical. She knows who is responsible for so many things and she refuses to address that until she has to, ok? There are a million things she has to do but instead she delegates and follows Han to medical. She sends everyone with a skill away on a mission and she hopes. She does not think of her son. She refuses to look any deeper on reports from Rey. She tries fixes her marriage.


End file.
